Shared Bed Shared Feelings
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Summary: The seven titans are off to Hawaii for a vacation. But when there's a mix up, relationships are formed and tested. Remember I suck at summaries Total A/A and J/T.


**Shared Bed Shared Feelings**

**Rating T**

**Summary: The seven titans are off to Hawaii for a vacation. But when there's a mix up, relationships are formed and tested. (Remember I suck at summaries) Total A/A and J/T.**

**Disclaimer- I don't nor probably will ever own COTT, although, I can wish...**

"I can't belive Hera is sending us on a vacation!" Atlanta exclaimed excited, as her and her six friends walked through the airport. Archie smiled, he drapped his arm around her shoulder's.

"I know it'll be great to get away from school and saving the world" he said. Jay and Theresa snickered and rolled their eyes behind them. Jay imitated Archie and put his am around Theresa's shoulders. She smirked and pretended a loving sigh.

"oh Jay" she said dramaticy. He coudn't hold it in anymore he burst out laughing. Theresa soon joined him, but when the love birds turned around they looked like they were deep in conversation. Once they turned back Jay smiled and put his arm around Theresa's waist. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Tess" Jay said kissing the top of her head

"I love you too Jay" she said pecking him on the cheek in return.

Atlanta turned around and saw Jay and Theresa walking in complete bliss. Her head was on is shoulder and he had his arm securley around her waist. She sighed and wished her and Archie could have that. Archie noticed her sigh and directed his eyes to where hers were. He was confused it was just Jay and Theresa cuddling, nothing new there. Atlanta shifted her eyes and looked at Archie. He looked down at her, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Come on guys the plane is boarding" Herry called, Archie and Atlanta broke their gaze and blushed madly, running to catch up with their friends. As they boarded the plane everyone dashed to the good seats , Jay and Theresa to a pair of seats, and Odie, Niel, and Herry to a trio, leaving Archie and Atlanta to another pair at the very back of the plane. As everyone got settled Atlanta started to get nervous, she had always had problems with flying. As the captain told them to fasten their seatbelts her breathing rate started to increase rapidly. Archie noticed this and turned to her.

"Lan, you okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, trying to muster up a fake smile.

"I'm fine" she said lying through her teeth.

"Lanta, I'm your best friend I can tell when somethings wrong, what is it?" he persisted.

"I can't stand flying" she muttered quietly.

"Are you okay, we can get off if you need to" he asked. She smiled at his concern.

"No it's okay," she said giving a genuine smile. They sat back somewhat relaxed. But as soon as the plane started to move Atlanta grabbed Archie's hand, causing him to blush uncontrolably. But when he saw how scared she actualy was he shifted his hand, almost making her let go thinking he wanted her to. But all he did was lace their fingers together and give her a reassuring squeeze.

After they were in the air she gave his hand one more squeeze and then pulled it away, and turned to him hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Arch, your the best" she said, he gave a small smile and pulled out his iPod, and turned up his music enough to bock out everyone, but Atlanta. She pulled out her iPod as well and turned it on trying to block out the sounds of the plane. As the time passed, she began to feel sleepy, and leaned back dozing off shortly before the rest of her teammates succumbed to sleep.

Archie awoke a few hours later, to find Atlanta's head on his shoulder. When he shifted she let out a groan of protest and snuggled further into his neck. He smiled and layed his arm across her stomach and layed his head on hers, falling back into a peaceful sleep. Theresa awoke a few minutes after Archie had fallen back asleep, and turned to see the oblivious couple, she gave a muted squeel and turned to wake her slumbering boyfriend up. He turned away from her trying to retrive the dreams that were being chased away by Theresa's incesant poking and whispers of his name. Finally when the dreams had escaped from his brain he opened his eyes grudingly, and turned to glare at his girlfriend, who was simply bouncing with excitment.

"Jay! Look at them! It's so adorable" she ramble excitedly until he turned to look at the stubburn teens, who had shifted position in their sleep. Now laying, somehow comfortably with the armrest between them, Atlanta snuggled into Archie's chest, Archie had his arms securely around her waist holding her to himself, with his face burried in her hair. He gave a small smile, he may not know why Theresa saw such need for them to be together, but they did go well together.

He turned back to his hyperactive girlfriend and layed back down in his seat pulling her with him. She giggled, but settled against his chest, just as Atlanta was.

"Now looking at them has gave me some idea's" Jay said suggestivly, wiggling his eybrows in a comical fashion. She gave a fake gasp of suprise.

"My, My Jay, that calls for a Dirty!" she exclaimed quietly still, as to not wake the other sleeping titans. He grined and pulled her closer, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Theresa looked at him shocked, he was sleeping soudly. She gave a sigh and joined him falling back into a peaceful sleep.

As the plane landed, everyone woke with a start, and in Herry's case falling off the seat, and pulling Neil with him, causing a VERY loud,

"**MY HAIR!**" Which lead to everyone elses wake up call, and a round of laughter. They got off the plane and got a taxi to the hotel where they were staying. Once they got there Jay and Theresa went to get the room keys as everyone else went to get the bags.

Once the ther met up with Jay and Theresa, the first thing they noticed was Jay's guilty expression and Theresa smug smile.

"What's up?" Archie asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Well there was a mix up with the rooms, it turns out they gave us five single bed rooms. Terry and I can share, but someone else has to share as well." Jay explained. Everyone turned to eachother and said,

"You do it!" all at once. In the end Archie and Atlanta, were the loosers of the rock paper sicssors match. They turned to each other,

"We have to share a bed" they said simaltaneously.

**Okay so what do you think? I've had this idea for awhile and originaly it was a Theresa/Jay story but I'm a sucker for a good A/A. Please review, and if you get a chance check out my other stories. :)**


End file.
